koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Luan, Chat and Sai
Luan (乱, pinyin: Luàn, Japanese: ラン, Ran), Sai (賽, pinyin: Sài, Japanese: サイ, Sai), and Chat (七, pinyin: Shǎng although it's probably closer to Vietnamese Thất, Japanese: チャト, Chyato) are secondary characters in The King of Fighters series of fighting games. They were first introduced in The King of Fighters 2001 in one of Lin's win poses. Luan is a black haired woman dressed in orange clothing, Sai is a very tall and muscular man, with a strange shaped head with an Yin-Yang symbol and orange skin, and Chat is the child-like figure with big hands. In their KOF 2001 appearances, Luan and Chat are voiced by Yumi Kakazu, while Sai is voiced by Takaya Kuroda. __TOC__ Story They are members of the Hizoku assassin clan. The Hizoku are divided into four groups and the leaders of these groups are called the Four Devas (飛賊四天王). Luan, Chat and Sai are three of these four devas, Lin being the fourth. Out of the four, Luan is said to be the strongest although her abilities have yet to be shown in battle. When they were children, Luan was Duo Lon's childhood friend. However, when Ron betrayed the Hizoku and killed her mother and grandmother, she distanced herself from Duo Lon. Even so, they both have the same goal: to kill Ron. She doesn't care about staying true to the clan's code and mainly wants to get vengeance for her family. She doesn't want Duo Lon to beat her and considers him her rival, thinking that she can obtain her goal before her friend. While Sai and Chat have been seen beside Luan, they have recently been declared missing as neither she or Duo Lon can reach them. It's implied that something of a supernatural nature has happened to them. Since Luan states that she can't find them or Lin, it's also possible that they have joined Ron as well. Personality Sai is a man of few words but a zest for gambling, while Chat and Luan are very sarcastic. Luan labels Duo Lon as one of her worst enemies, but she is nostalgic of their past with one another and continues to respect him. Stern and bold, she doesn't think highly of "weak women", like Xiao Lon. Chat, labelled as "the heart of the Four Devas", is said to be rather sadistic and cruel. Powers *'Teleportation' - The three of them can teleport. *'Pyrokinesis' - Luan can use fire techniques, although to what extent is not known. *'Dragon Power' - Luan can power up her strength by using a dragon's power. *'Massive Strength' - Sai can use his strength to smash enemies with his headbutts. Fighting Style Luan is mentioned to have been taught the same techniques as Duo Lon, as well as her own abilities. She can whip out a long cord from her pocket and presumably uses it to fight. Sai's fighting styles are said to involve shooting techniques and precision. Chat's powers and abilities are not known, though it has been stated that once he has grabbed a victim, that victim is done for. Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2001 Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2003 - cameo in Duo Lon's prologue comic *The King of Fighters XII - cameo in Duo Lon's profile story *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" - in Xiao Lon's backstory Sprites Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Hizoku Category:Chinese Characters